These Officer's Aren't Gentleman
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: A one shot motivated from a GIF on Tumblr. A threesome with Dean Ambrose, AJ Styles, and Shane McMahon. Mature content for sure, purely for your enjoyment read at own risk.


**These Officer's Aren't Gentleman**

 **Well I'm taking a stab at it. Honestly I hope you all like it. Warnings: Um I guess it's definitely smut, very little fluff if any at all. Kinda rough, anal, and good old fashion fun. Happy reading all.**

The young girl was driving down the road in the rural desert. She had never been on this stretch of road. She was trying to get away from her now ex-boyfriend who decided to cheat on her with her best friend. She wanted to get in her car and drive, see where the road would take her. She was driving when she heard her phone ringing. She looked at it briefly and saw HIS name on the caller id. She hesitated for a second but the wounds only being a day old she went against her better judgment and answered. "What do you want Todd, I told you I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Stop calling me and leave me be. It's over and you and Brianna caused enough damage." "But please baby, we were both drunk and it didn't mean anything. You going to just throw away two years over one stupid little mistake?" "Oh my god are you serious? You cannot be serious! You're the one who made the mistake. You're the one who threw away two years! You're the one wh-." She cut herself off seeing the siren on top of the car going off. "Great you fucking asshole, you just got me pulled over!" She looked down and saw that she was going fifteen over the speed limit. "I swear you better not call me again!" She hung up and threw her phone in the passenger seat. She pulled her car over cursing to herself back and forth. The last thing she needed was a ticket. She opened the window to her newer convertible mustang. The sun was beginning to set and it was gorgeous. She looked out her window and saw the cop approaching. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and clean cut beard with red tones. He approached the vehicle and she got a closer look, he had beautiful blue eyes. She always thought cops were sexy and this one wasn't bad at all. "Excuse me miss, can I please have your license and registration please?" She smiled at him and grabbed her stuff out of her glove box. She handed it to him. "Thank you miss (Y/L/N) please excuse me while I check this. She caught his nameplate before he turned and walked away and it read Ambrose.

She waited for what seemed like nearly five minutes. But she saw him get out of his car and he pointed his flashlight and gun. "Please get out of the car. Keep your hands in the air and exit the vehicle! Immediately!" She was startled trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't know why he was pointing his gun demanding that she get out of the car but she complied and exited the vehicle. She had her arms up and got down on her knees as directed by Officer Ambrose. By now he had approached her and cuffed her wrists together. "Please officer, what is this about? I understand I was speeding sir, but why am I being handcuffed?" She started to sound panicked. "Ma'am please." He called out. She tightened her lips then heard him shuffle behind her. "Dispatch this is Officer Ambrose, can you please send the sheriff and additional back please I'm at mile marker 190." "Copy officer Ambrose, back up is on its way." Ambrose grabbed her cuffed wrists and started pulling her upward. He guided her to the front of his squat car. He set her down on the hood. She was wearing a short skirt and it came very close to her inner thighs. Officer Ambrose couldn't help but take a quick peek. That of course didn't go unnoticed.

It had been about another ten minutes when she heard a large truck pull up. The darkness had almost settled in so the truck had pulled behind a little to the side of the squat car shining its side light in their direction. So when the two other officers had got out she couldn't see them until they were close. One of them was almost a half a foot shorter than the other. The shorter officer had a trimmed beard and almost shoulder length darker hair. He had gorgeous blue eyes like Officer Ambrose. His name tag read Styles. She smirked thinking that was cute. She was still pretty nervous wondering why they were keeping her like this and why she needed three officers. But it was when she saw the Sheriff that she was very nervous. He was older than the other two officer's for sure but just as fit as them. He had shorter silver hair and gorgeous big brown eyes. He looked like he meant business, but there was something about him that calmed her down. This had to be a mistake. She knew she didn't do anything and going fifteen over would be a generous ticket. But she was pretty sure this was a felony stop. The sheriff stepped forward, "Miss (Y/L/N) are you aware you have a warrant for you arrest?" (Y/N) was super shocked by what the older man was saying. "A what? Sheriff I can assure you I do not have a warrant. I know I was speeding, but I haven't done anything. I don't break the law, please I'm begging you." She gave him a pleading look. "Are you (Y/F/N) born on July 21st, 1985?" "Oh no officer, the name is right assuming you spelled the last name correctly. But I was born in 1986 not in 1985. This has totally happened before. There's this person out there with my same name who has gotten in some trouble. Please double check my ID and re-enter my information I swear it not me. I'm a good girl I promise." She batted her eye lashes at him. He smirked and directed Officer Ambrose to re-check her in the system.

Officer Styles stepped closer to her and looked her up and down. She was wearing a low cut top and it also showed some mid-drift. "Can I help you officer Styles?" He got an almost evil smile. "Well I was just thinkin…" He had a southern accent and it was hot. "You may be who you are and not this other person commitin crimes. Believe me; Ambrose has had his share of mess up so it would surprise me." Sheriff McMahon as it read on his tag bunch the younger officer in the arm in regards to his statement about Officer Ambrose. "Sorry sir, but it's true. But you have to agree with me on this one…she isn't a good girl." Styles said referring to the young woman in front of them. "Listen officer Styles, I may not be perfect but maybe you're wrong…I am a good girl. It's also turned my life into shit. I'm tired of being the good girl who gets taken advantage of. What about you? Don't think I missed the way you AND Officer Ambrose have looked at me. I know what you're thinking. Young girl on the side of the road in cuffs wearing barely anything. I bet this doesn't happen too much around these parts. Does it?" She gave him a sexy look. She looked over at the Sheriff whose eyes went wide in surprise. She licked her lips. "Don't think you're innocent either handsome. Don't tell me you wouldn't want any of this?" She stepped closer to him. He scratched the side of his head starting to look uncomfortable. He did not see this coming. Boy was he saved by the bell when Ambrose started coming back.

"Hey Sheriff I am sorry man, I totally put that in wrong. She's perfectly clear. You can take the cuffs off of her." The Sheriff started to take them off when Styles stopped him. "Leave them on for now Shane, I mean she still was speeding according to the information I gathered. We still need to handle that." He then directed his attention to the young woman. She leaned back on the car and crossed on leg over the other riding her skirt even higher. Ambrose about lost it and grabbed her arms standing in front of her. "I think we might have a way of dealing with that speed limit ticket. Wouldn't you agree AJ?" His eyes turned darker. She was really starting to believe this was happening. Between her anger from Todd and the hurt she just didn't give a fuck. Here she had three hot ass officers in front of her and even though Todd may not hear about this she wanted this just to say fuck him. AJ Styles stepped closer to her while Sheriff Shane McMahon stood back in almost horror. Was he seriously seeing this right now? There were a number of laws being broken right now. But he just froze in place as AJ ran his hand up her thigh. Ambrose started kissing at her neck. "She was looking real good on her knees earlier before you guys got here. Wanna see?" "Yeah Dean let's see that." AJ rubbed his hands together. Then started going for the buckle of this pants and zipper. He pulled his pants and briefs down springing his erection free. He waved it in front of her and she opened wide as he slid it inside her hot mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hair away with his other hand and thrusted more causing her to gag. She tried her best to keep herself balanced having her hands retrained as AJ continued to fuck her face. "Guys this is insane!" Sheriff McMahon stated stopping what was happening in front of him. The two younger guys looked at their Sheriff. The young girl looked up at the Sheriff. "Oh come on Sheriff don't tell me don't want this?" She stepped closer to him and got right by his ear. "I bet it's been a long time since you've had your cock sucked hasn't it?" She nibbled at his ear. "Wow!" Dean said behind the young girl. "Come on boss, you can't pass that up." Dean started jumping up and down in excitement. The Sheriff thought for a few seconds. "Fine, Dean take the cuffs off of her." Suddenly the sheriff had a different tone and it turned her on. Dean un cuffed her and she got right back down on her knees in front of the Sheriff and undid his belt and zipper pulling his pants down. He may have been older than the two but he wasn't short of pleasing. She grabbed the bottom of his shaft and popped his head in her mouth and started sucking. Shane nearly lost it. Her lips on his felt so good. AJ grabbed her other hand and she grabbed a hold of his cock stroking it up and down. He groaned, "Damn baby, that sure feels right." Shane's hand landed on her head and he pushed a little more inside her mouth. She moaned around him driving him wild. She reached her now other free hand for Dean and he pulled his pants down. She grabbed a hold of his thick cock. She kept this rhythm going for a couple more minutes before Shane had to stop her. He already felt himself getting close. "Okay boys, get her on the hood." Shane directed while climbed on the hood and stayed on her hands and knees across the hood. Dean went on the left side of the car and guided his cock to her mouth. She eagerly took him in her mouth. He was trying to fit as much of him in her mouth and suddenly she gasped when AJ came on the other side behind her and ripped her panties off and slammed his cock inside her. "Man baby, you are soaking wet." He continued to fuck her. Shane started pulling down the straps of her top. "Let's see more of this beautiful body." He continued pulling down he top and was pleased she wasn't wearing a bra. He started rubbing her one breasts and pulling at the nipple. She cried out in pleasure as Dean continued shoving his cock down her throat. "I think I want to try a little something different." Dean suddenly stopped and started walking towards her behind and moved AJ to the side. Dean aimed his cock at the only hole of hers untouched and started slowly pushing himself inside. She groaned out in pleasure and in pain. "Come here baby." AJ put himself back in her mouth. "Taste so good don't you?" "Fuck yeah I do!" He aggressively thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. She reached one of her hands out and grabbed a hold of Shane and stroked him while Dean started going faster and faster. By now she had adjusted to him. He grabbed her hips. "Holy shit, I'm close!" He yelled and it was only a matter of seconds before he shot his load inside her ass. He had sweat dripping down his face. "Holy crap baby, you are amazing." Shane then removed her hand and grabbed her laying her on her back. He rubbed his hands up and down her body pulling at her nipples and rubbing his thumb over her clit. "God this body is perfect." She liked the passion in his eyes. He was the one in charge but still the sensitive one. She loved that Dean took her body and had his way with her whether she liked it or not. But she loved Shane's eyes, she loved even more when he got on his knees in front of her and spread her legs flicking his tongue over his clit. His tongue was magical. He held her down with one arm and sucked her clit while he slid two fingers in her soaking pussy. He rapidly pushed and pulled them from her heart while she stroked AJ's cock and he played with her breasts. She felt so close to the edge. She ran her other hand through Shane's silver locks and pulled as much as she could as she released coating his pouty lips with her juices. He finger fucked her letting her ride out her moment ten climbed on top of her. He put his hands on the hood on either side of her. She wrapped her legs around him as she pushed inside her. He paused for a second and groaned almost forgetting the wonderful feeling. He started going at a quicker pace. "Get her boss! Yeah!" He tried to ignore Dean's cheerleading and he started going faster feeling close. She still had one hand wrapped around AJ. He felt himself getting closer too. Shane's thrusts started getting sloppy and seconds later he released inside her. He held her down as his body displayed aftershocks. She held his face as she kissed him squeezing his cock inside milking him dry. "You are so amazing." He struggled out. AJ couldn't take anymore. He grabbed her and she was once again back on her knees. He let her take the reigns as she stroked him and sucked him. He ran his fingers through her hair then he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and started beating himself off as she opened wide ready for his to shoot his cum in her mouth. He shot a couple of spurts and she wiped it off her face sucking her fingers off and swallowing him down her throat. She looked up at him and met his lustful eyes. Shane and Dean both helped her up and she started fixing her top. The boys all tucked themselves back in and she was fixing her hair. "So officer Ambrose, about that speeding ticket…" He held up his hands. "Don't worry about baby, all taken care of. Thanks for everything." "No, thank you boys. The pleasure was all mine. Guess I know which highway to speed on huh?" "You are damn right darlin'." AJ jumped in. She smiled at him and started walking back to her car. Shane opened her door and helped her in the car. "Please be safe on the roads Miss." He winked at her which made her heart melt. She started her car and slowly drove away honking her horn as she stuck her hand out the window and waved. The three officers stood there in pride.

 **Well there you have it. I hoped you liked it. Thank you all so much for reading my little one-shot.**


End file.
